There has been a scheme for obtaining a disparity map based on multi-view images and a scheme for obtaining a depth map based on a disparity map and performing three-dimensional reconstruction. In generating a disparity map, a disparity value of each pixel in the disparity map is determined by determining a pixel correspondence between a left image and a right image.